


Campfire Birth

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childbirth, FFXV kinkmeme, Gen, Mpreg, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Kinkmeme Prompt:MPreg - Prompto gives birth to a babyThe father can be whoever you like, I'd just want to read a story where Prompto is pregnant and gives birth to his baby, in the middle of nowhere, helped by the chocobros.Of course, the labor is not painless (not at all)





	Campfire Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Title is whatever. My brain refuses to think of an actually clever one. 
> 
> If you follow me in Star Wars you know this sort of stuff is RIGHT up my ally and that I’ll probably make a round-trip of the boys for it because that’s what I do. I literally saw this on the kinkmeme pinboard (while trying to find another prompt) and wrote it in a night. Have since edited it a bit to clean up errors/logic failings so it’s being posted here now. 
> 
> Left the father vague because I don’t really care either who it is and this is more about the boys relationship. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and if you want to talk to me about mpreg/omegaverse/FFXV/whatever (and possibly try and bait me into writing the fic you want) you go do so over at my tumblr: Goddessofroyalty

“Ah guys? I think my water just broke,” Prompto says and Noctis is sure he isn’t the only one with panic quickly raising. They knew Prompto was due any day now but having it be any hour now makes it feel so much more real.

“Are you sure?” Gladio asks and Noctis knows the impulse. If Prompto’s wrong they can just continue with him being insanely heavily pregnant. Not literally about to push a baby out.

“I mean I might have pissed myself but I’m pretty sure I haven’t,” Prompto says before hissing like he’s in pain, his body going taught in the front seat. “Yeah, pretty sure it’s my water.”

“We need to head back into town,” Noctis says because they do. He realises that they really should have thought of some plan for what they were going to do when this happens but they hadn’t. All living in some form of denial that so long as they didn’t acknowledge the rapidly-growing garula in the room that was Prompto’s stomach they wouldn’t have to deal with the fact that the world’s falling down around their ears and they’re about to have the responsibility of a baby on top of it.

“We’re too far out,” Ignis says, sounding much too calm for the situation. “We won’t make it back until dark and it wouldn’t be advisable to be on the roads at night all things considering.”

Wouldn’t be good to be attacked by daemons considering Prompto’s in labour and therefore completely useless in a fight. Hell, all of them would probably be pretty distracted if someone tried to attack them right now.

“So what do we do?”

“A haven would probably be our best bet.”

Noctis is about to point out that a haven _isn’t good enough_ and demand they come up with a better plan when Prompto speaks up. “It’s okay. A haven’s fine. Anyway you said the labour might last a full day, we might be able to get to the town in the morning before I have to… well, you know.”

Before he has to give birth with basically no medical aid.

The look on Ignis’ face makes it very clear at how likely he thinks it will be for Prompto’s labour to last long enough for them to make it back to town in time.

“It’s probably best we prepare for the worst,” Ignis says. Or: they’re screwed.

“Yeah, probably,” Prompto says with a weak smile, his hand coming down to rub along his stomach which is the reason they’re in this mess. Not that Noctis blames him or the child personally but this is certainly not the situation he wanted to be in. Was in a way the exact situation he feared he would end up in when Prompto told him he was pregnant. He suddenly feels silly for having brushed it off as something that wouldn’t happen.

Ignis pulls the car into parking spot and Noctis remembers that there’s still a bit of a walk to get to the campsite.

“Will you be right to get there Prom?” He doesn’t really know what he will do if the answer is ‘no’ but they’ll figure it out.

“Yeah, I think so. It’s not too bad yet.”

“Walking should help a bit with the labour,” Ignis says because Noctis supposes he probably read up on this after he found out.

“See, walking will help,” Prompto says but doesn’t sound anywhere near sure about the fact.

“Take as long as you gotta’. We still got a bit before the sun sets,” Gladio says and Noctis realises how lucky they are that currently the sun is only really threatening to set and hasn’t started actually doing so.

“We’re not going to leave you behind.”

“Thanks.” Prompto flashes them a grin before he makes his way out of the car.

The trip doesn’t take too long. They certainly get there before the sun sets. But it does take much longer then it normally does. Prompto’s pace much slower now he carries the extra weight of his stomach and they have to stop half-way through when he suddenly gasps and reaches out to grab the closest thing to ground himself as he winces – Noctis’ arm.

“You’re okay,” he says reaching out with his other hand to rest it on Prompto’s shoulder while the other tries to breathe through the contraction.

“They’re still a fair bit apart,” Ignis notes as he comes around to gently rub along Prompto’s back.

“That’s a good thing right?”

“It means there is still a while to go,” Ignis replies and Noctis gets that whether or not that is a good thing depends entirely on ones interpretation of it.

When they get to the campsite he is quick to summon their chairs so Prompto can sit down again while the three of them set up the rest of the camp and start on dinner. Ignis cracking an ebony as he cooks.

“We might be in for a long night,” he says as explanation.

Prompto doesn’t eat much of his dinner which Ignis says is to be expected and Noctis quickly figures out what Ignis meant when he said it was going to be a long night when it’s time to turn in for bed and none of them want to. He doesn’t want to go to sleep in case Prompto needs him throughout the night. As much as he doesn’t want to be in the situation he doesn’t want to leave Prompto alone in it either.

“It’s not like this’ll be the first time we’ve pulled an all-nighter,” Gladio points out when Prompto protests their refusal to go to sleep.

“We want to be here to help you,” Noctis says after Prompto insists he’s fine and they can sleep.

“It’s better for us to be clear-headed should your condition change,” Ignis adds.

And for a great deal of time it is just them staying awake and waiting for something to change. Ignis keeps track of the space between Prompto’s contractions as it slowly decreases and the three of them trying to keep him as comfortable as possible despite how unideal their situation is.

For a bit there Noctis starts believing that they might make it through the night and be able to return to town and an actual doctor before Prompto gives birth.

Of course just like every other part of the trip their luck doesn’t hold out.

“Okay that one really hurt,” Prompto says after a contraction that had the three of them running to his side from how loudly he groans at it. Still despite it being over he lets out a hiss. “Still hurts. Oh six it still hurts.”

“How does it hurt?” Ignis asks.

“Like it’s heavy? And low and-“ He gasps and his hands grip tight onto the chair and hand Gladio offered him. “Really hurts.”

“I think they’ve engaged.”

“What does that mean?” Prompto asks his grip becoming less deathly-firm but still not releasing his current supports.

“That this will be over soon.”

Which- oh. _Oh_.

Noctis finds himself looking up at the sky to confirm that yes it is still night. They won’t be making it back to town.

“I suggest we move this to the tent,” Ignis says and nobody seems willing to argue with him. Noctis takes the role of the chair-arm as Prompto’s other hand’s stress-ball as they help him to walk the metre to it, pausing at the entryway when another contraction hits him. 

“It’s okay,” Noctis says when Prompto whimpers after it. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I know,” Prompto says, “just kind of struggling to believe it currently.”

“Come on,” Gladio says and they manage to get him into the tent and somewhat settled before the next contraction hits.

“You’re going to need to take your pants off,” Ignis says and Noctis is so glad he’s taking charge because he’s pretty sure if he was he’d be completely freaking out by now. Not that he doesn’t think Ignis is actually as calm as he’s presenting but he’s doing a pretty good job of the presenting of it.

“Right,” Prompto says but takes a moment before moving to do so. Something they all allow him. As much as they all are freaking out he’s the one that has it worse. The one who really doesn’t have a choice in the matter. If he needs to take a couple of seconds to psych himself up that it more than fine.

It’s clearly a bit of a struggle for him to get his pants off. Especially seeing how reluctant he is to let go of the two hands he currently has in his grasp. With a bit of awkward adjusting he manages it though and Noctis suddenly finds himself trying really hard not to think about the why Prompto is no longer wearing pants. Really hard not to think about how the baby is going to come out of him.

Another contraction hits and Noctis swears his hand is going to be broken by the end of the night if it keeps up like this. He quickly forgets about that fact with what Prompto says after it passes. “I think… Ah, I think I need to push now right? I feel like I do.”

“Then yes, you need to push,” Ignis says with more compassion than Noctis thinks he could put in the words seeing there’s a part of him that very much wants to tell Prompto not to do that because doing that means this is all really happening.

“Right, yeah, you’re right,” Prompto says but he sounds scared and it isn’t fair. None of it is fair. Nothing’s been fair since they left the Crown City and everything decided to descend into one horrible occurrence after another that has led them to this point.

“You can do this Prom,” Gladio says. “Come on, you’re strong, this is nothing okay?”

Noctis would very much like to argue the ‘this is nothing’ comment seeing his best friend is literally about to push a baby out of him and they’re all he has to help but he understands what Gladio means. “Prom, you’ve got this.”

“Right,” Prompto says but his voice is still far from firm. He doesn’t really get much choice in it though because the next contraction comes and Noctis can tell from the way Prompto’s face scrunches up that it’s involving a lot more effort on his part than the previous ones did.

It passes but Prompto seems to barely have time to catch his breath before the next one hits and he’s once again scrunching his face and letting out a high-pitched whine. A sound almost caught in his throat by the strain of what he’s doing.

“You’re doing well,” Noctis tells him while he pointedly refuses to look between Prompto’s spread legs because he doesn’t really want to see the child enter the world no matter how much people claim it’s a miracle. He doesn’t know how Ignis is doing it but he’s grateful for it. “Keep going.”

“They’re crowning,” Ignis says, reaching for one of the clean towels that isn’t bunched under Prompto’s spread legs. “Just a bit more Prompto and it’ll be over.”

It certainly doesn’t seem like ‘just a bit more’ to Noctis. Not with how long it takes before Ignis declares that the head is out. Prompto doesn’t much seem to notice the discrepancy between the statement and reality though. No, he seems much too caught up in the pain and strain of pushing to notice much of anything.

Then all of the sudden there’s the sound of the gushing of liquid and Prompto relaxes. Noctis cautions a look downwards to see Ignis holding a very newborn baby.

“There he is,” Ignis says and Prompto gives out a relieved sob. His face looking sweaty and exhausted and really Noctis cannot blame him for it one bit. “A healthy boy.”

“See, you did it,” Gladio says as Ignis fusses around with wrapping the baby up.

“Who do you want to cut the cord?” Ignis asks after the moment of happiness and relief.

“Uh, Noct?” Prompto says as if he hadn’t thought about it. Which Noctis kind of forgives him for considering he seemed a bit busy the moment before but he also very much doesn’t forgive him for seeing he is the one being nominated.

“I mean, if you want?”

“I guess,” Prompto says with a shrug, seemingly content to lean most of his weight onto Gladio who takes it without complaint. Noctis has a feeling they’re not going to be leaving the camp until the day after because Prompto, at least, will want to sleep the day away. And honestly he kind of wants to join him. Hopefully the baby will let them.

He pushes that thought aside before shifting so he can take the scissors Ignis hands him and cut through the flesh cord that still connects the baby to Prompto. After tying it off Ignis hands him the baby bundle which he diligently ferries to Prompto’s hands.

“Wow he’s small,” is the first thing Prompto says once his son is in his arms.

“And kind of ugly,” Noctis adds, because, to be fair, he is.

“You try being squeezed out of something smaller than your head and we’ll see how pretty you look after princess,” Gladio says and gently belts him. Conscious not to jostle Prompto.

“Dude, gross!” It’s not a mental image he wants to think about at all. It does earn him a genuine, if tired, smile from Prompto though so it’s worth it.

All of it’s worth it really. Even if he doesn’t want to ever do it again in his life.


End file.
